Magic Fist
by ColtKit
Summary: Inspired by MrWriterWriter's "One Punch Wizard" a fic I highly suggest you check out. A "Harry trains under Saitama and Genos" one-shot, AU to MrWriterWriter's story.


Inspired by MrWriterWriter's "One Punch Wizard" a fic I highly suggest you check out. A "Harry trains under Saitama and Genos" one-shot, AU to MrWriterWriter's story.

####

"Gah!" Harry screamed as his tiny muscles ached. The little 8 year old was going through the hardest training of his young life. 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 jumping jacks, 100 of pretty much any and every exercise there was everyday. A decent workout for an adult, but far too intense for such a young child. The little guy was currently having a go at the punching bag in one of the abandoned buildings they used as a gym. He was determined to train himself "until his hair fell out". He was determined to become as strong as his savior... Genos didn't have the heart to tell him that was impossible.

It was one year ago today that Genos and Saitama found the little orphan boy bloody and beaten and locked in a cupboard. At first they thought it had something to do with the monster attack.

Demons had attacked the small English town of Little Wing and Genos was called in to handle it. It was particularly strange as they rarely handled jobs outside of Japan.

Most of the world thought the Japanese were just superstitious, and those that knew the truth didn't want their help. Wizards managed to hide the truth about magic to most of the world but Japan remained a "free state" in the magical world. Japanese wizards were highly respected and, usually, law abiding citizens in Japan. They just didn't recognize the wizarding government due to their conflicting views that Muggles and Wizards (knowns as "Psychics" in Japan) could live in peace and even help one another.

Wizards were just a subrace of humanity after all, and extensive coupling with muggles resulted in most people having at least a dormant magical gene. Wizarding techno magic actually resulted in the cybernetics that created Genos' artificial parts. Now there was nothing magical about his mechanisms but Techno magic had lead to such research.

Anyway, this one attack in Little Wing was so bad the wizards that usually defend against such things had no choice but to call out to the "muggle" superheroes of Japan. The popular theory was "Death Eaters", wizards that served the last Dark Lord, opened up a portal to a hell dimension in order to have an Army of Demons search for, and kill, one Harry Potter... it could just be coincidence demons attacked his home town, though.

After Genos and Saitama Sensei cleared out the demons they stumbled on a house that hadn't been damaged. Given all the other houses at the time they thought it might be where the demons originated. Speculation of some wizard that lost control of magics he shouldn't have been messing with. They learned later it was actually the various wards that kept the house safe.

What they found had disturbed them more then that time they came across that blood orgy.

They found Harry, broken and locked in a cupboard, left by his relatives to die.

Saitama and Genos decided to take him in. Of course the boy had heard "Japanese Superheroes" and immediately wanted to be their sidekick. Saitama seemed to rather like the idea but Genos was insistent they train him first. When they later realized Harry was actually a Wizard... Genos began to worry that the notion of the boy becoming their sidekick was actually possible.

They did the responsible thing and enrolled the boy in an after school dojo for young Psychics. Not to train him how to fight, as that was more a side effect, but to learn control.

Psychics don't have a proper school in Japan. Instead they train in Dojos to learn how to cast without wands. As that style of magic is more limited, well putting strain on the body. So most of the magical world avoids doing it. However, part of Japan being a "Free State" means they don't get a proper magical education. This leads to fewer enchanters and wand craftsmen. Which in turn lead to them mixing martial arts with magic in order to get their bodies to handle the strain.

Harry was ecstatic when he got to go to the Dojo, but he still continued his training under Saitama as well. The little guy was determined to be a hero. This type of dedication was only found in those that suffered the worst of human nature and dared to stand up afterwards. That strong will required to not only survive, but too make sure what happened to them never happens to anyone else.

Harry was proving day by day that he had the spark that turned many ordinary men and women into champions... and it broke Genos heart to see that in a boy he had come to care about... even come to love as a son...

The fears were cemented when Harry lashed out one final punch at the bag. Genos' robotic eyes could see the magical energy inside the child suddenly shift. It cycled in dozens of directions at once, layering itself through his muscles in a way no Psychic had thought to try before... and the bag... exploded. Sand lashed at the room like a dust storm, and Harry stood there dumbfounded.

Once it registered what he had done, the boy stood straight and raised his hands over his head, "Yatta!" He screamed with all his might.

"Good Job,"

Genos turned to see Saitama standing at the door way. Saitama was... smiling. It was a proud / determined smile, one he was wearing with more frequency since Harry came into their lives. The boy was good for him. Raising this boy, teaching him all he knew, it gave him the purpose he longed for. And in Saitama's mind, the boy had just reached his potential. Genos squashed that immediately.

"It's not exactly what you do," Genos informed, "He is just cycling his Chakra in multiple direction to enhance his muscles. It appears to take a lot of magic to do so,"

"You know that Rasengan Justu we learned at the Dojo last week," Harry eagerly ran over to Saitama, bursting to explain despite how winded he was, "I thought 'What if I did that Inside my body',"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" Genos raged.

Harry wagged a smug finger, "But I didn't,"

Saitama smiled proudly, "Let's go home and rest up. You're going to need it if you want to come out on patrol with me tomorrow,"

'Oh Hell,' Genos groaned, his nightmare coming true.


End file.
